Industry long has used compressed-air screw or bolt tighteners having a driving motor which drives a driving shaft for a screwing or tightening tool. The motor is operated by compressed air and a control valve for switching the compressed-air supply on or off. A pressure-regulating valve is used to regulate the screw or bolt tightener. While I use compressed air by way of example, fluids such as oil, electric current and mechanical pressure also can drive the tool. Programmable controllers and computers also are known to be a part of the closed loop for monitoring and controlling the driving force of the tool. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,063 and 5,592,396. None of these monitors and controls, however, verify a proper fastener torque or count. They merely control the force of the tool.